Liu Bei
Liu Be''i'(劉備; romanized as 'Ryūbi'(りゅび)))'' is one of main heroines of the fanfic High School DxD: Black. A direct descendant of the warlord of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, the original 'Liu Bei, '''Ryubi trained since young age at the Jade Palace, the royal castle that homes all sorts of chinese divinities, and trained under the tutelage of Sun Wukong himself, becoming a being closer to the Buddha. After an unexplained accident during Lavinia's peerage's stay at the Jade palace, she and her sister Dai Liu joined her peerage. Appearance Liu Bei is a pretty, tall, busty young woman with long pink hair, in she let it wild in order to better move, pink eyes and fair skin. Under her clothes, she's also shown to be muscular to a certain degree, however, in order to "maintain feminine grace and balance during her fights" she uses her basic size-manipulation art to shape herself as a skinny young woman, a Bindi decorating her forehead. She's the bustiest member of Berolina's peerage and the older-looking one. She is usually wearing a tradicional red chinese dress(cheongsam) or robes of shaolin monks. During normal days, she wears confortable clothing like tank-tops and hotpants. Zenjirou noted that she's always either barefooted or complaining about her feet. After becoming a teacher at Kuoh's academy, she now uses glasses in order to look smarter, despite the fact she's the most intelligent person of her peerage. Personality Liu Bei was described as a female Sun Wukong during her own early ages by Xuanzang: she's fun-loving, boisterous, sometimes even violent and hard to deal with, so much that both gave her a special tiara that inflicts her with excruciating pain whenever she gets out of control. Nowadays, however, despite maintaining her fun-loving side, she's become one of Lavinia's most mature pieces despite not being that older than the others. Motherly, responsible, gentle and good-natured, but also pretty wild, hammy and thrill-seeking, she's described by Dai Liu and Salvatina as someone who doesn't think about tomorrow, and rather live in the moment, saying that every feeling is passive and that we should enjoy the now. However, she has shown to be quite diligent and intelligent as well, becoming A teacher in the College section of Kuoh, as well as having a special care and love for her teammates, consoling and loving them while also making them strive for their best, showing a rather passionate side. She's also quite emotional, as she almost tried to end her life after losing the Rating Game and crying rivers of tears when Lavinia returned home. Both personality and attitude are described as being typical of her lineage and the reason why, even after their defection, Liu Feng and Zhuge Liang still love and respect her as a sister. When translated to japanese, her pattern of speech is rude and hoarse, as she uses the masculine "Ore"(おれ) to refer to herself. However, this might be unitentional, since she adresses others with the suffix '-dono(殿)', which is archaic and extremely polite. History Liu Bei and her youner sister Dai Liu were students of the Monkey King Sun Wukong, trained at the Jade Palace, the home of several other eastern divinities, descendants of the original warlord and emperor Liu Bei. With him, she learned and mastered the basic four moves of Kung-Fu, surprising the local monks since it takes at least two lifetimes for a normal human to archieve that. She received the title of a demi-god, despite being human all along, and was raised by divine adopted parents, which gave her love and care, however, unitentionally boring her with a quiet and boring life. She was elated when she discovered that she could potentially become a devil and have adventures, so much that she joined her sister after Dairyu became a devil. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Strength -' Being trained by Sun Wukong at young age, Liu Bei possesses an absurd amount of physical strength, so much a single stomp to the ground can leave her footstep imprinted on it. She also has enormous endurance and stamina, and she's Lavinia's second powerhouse and Zenjirou's main trainer about physical strength. 'Wit -' '''Bajiquan(八極拳; Hakkyokuken) -'' A chinese martial art that features explosive, short-range power and is famous for its elbow and shoulder strikes, able to cause internal damage instead of external by controlling the insides of one's body with every blow. Liu Bei is a master of martial art and is able to fully defeat Jacob using his Advanced Armor by damaging his body through his armor, as she's also capable of exorcizing lycanthropy for a while using touki-empowered blows. '''Touki -' Despite not being a sage, Liu Bei is able to use Touki to fight, as she developed such by sheer training under the tutelage of the Monkey King Sun Wukong himself. With it, she can enhance her own stats in strength, speed and endurance. She can also link her own life force using a form of Tai Chi to further increase her stats. Evil Fist Evil Fist is an exclusive branch of Senjutsu created by Liu Feng of the Weiß team, that goes one step beyond and absorbs a portion of the malice and ill will that floats around the world, being able to fight back the corruption and control the evil and malicious chi absorbed, using it as a weapon and enhancer, in the shape of a dark aura of pure malicious and evil chi the user will wear around their body, similar to Touki. Liu Bei has access to this ability in touch with her Touki and once she absorbs a certain amount of world malice her body turns a lighter shade of red, her hair turns sharper and wilder, her body becomes redder with tribal-like marks all over it, her eyes turn red and horns grow from her head. In this form, her speed, stamina and strength grows in stellar rate and she gains an absurd healing factor which allows her to unleash her full strength without the fear of her body's limit since it'll always fix it in the same moment. However, Liu Bei can only control this state for a few minutes per day before haulting it so the corruption won't kill her, and after it, all the damaged fixed will come back in full force, more often than not rending her completely exhausted and out of comission. Equipments Ruyi Jingu Bang(如意金箍棒;Rúyì Jīngū Bàng, lit monkey staff) ''- A replica of the original Monkey Staff wield by Sun Wukong. It weights as half of the original one, ~8,775 lbs. or 3,980 kg., and has the same properties of it, mainly the ability to shink the size of a needle, as well as grown to reach the heavens. The staff is colored red and has only one divine ring on one edge, since Sun Wukong claims that 'There's only one magic staff wield by the handsome monkey king!'. Trivia * Her apperance is based on the character Nonko Arahabaki from the '''Ms. Yuuna of Yuragi' inn series. * Much like Cao Cao("Sou Sou"), Liu Bei's name is usually romanized as "Ryuubi". * In the Gundam series BB Senshi Sangokuden : Brave Battle Warriors, Liu Bei is the name of the main gundam, which is voiced by Yuki Kaji, Issei's japanese voice actor, making her a strange nod to both series and the fanfic. * By B98-W58-H88; she's the tallest and bustiest member of Lavinia's peerage and allies. * Unlike her sister Dai Liu and fellow asian devil Hwan Jin-Young, Liu Bei does not use chinese honorifics to refer to others, prefering the outdated '-dono' to refer to them. Navigation Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Female (Black) Category:Humans (Black) Category:Lavinia Allocer's peerage Category:Jade palace (Black)